Langage des fleurs
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Cadeau pour Meish kaos. Albus et Gellert, toute une vie à résumer en quelques fleurs....


**Disclaimer :L'univers de Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Langage des fleurs**

A chaque printemps, c'est la même chose. Albus se promène dans les jardins de Poudlard et il souffre.

Le monde sorcier associerait plutôt Gridenwald à l'hiver, à la mort de toute chose. Il y a longtemps cependant qu'Albus sait cependant que l'hiver n'est pas une mort, mais un sommeil profond, sommeil dont la nature se réveille, comme les hommes se relèveront du sommeil de la mort, à la fin des temps.

Pour lui, Gellert est le printemps. Une lente montée en puissance, une force qui gonfle chaque bourgeon, chaque plantule, un pouvoir vital inéluctable, qui brisera tout sur son passage, de la même façon que les plantules brisent la croûte de la terre, pourtant durcie par le tambourinement de la pluie, tassée par la couche nivale qu'elle a due supporter…

Alors Albus remonte le long des massifs amoureusement veillés par Madame Chourave, et chaque fleur est une déchirure.

* * *

Gellert regarde par la fenêtre et il voit le petit potager que font les femmes et les enfants des gardiens. C'est comme cela qu'il connaît la course des saisons, comme cela et aussi par la course des astres.

Dans sa cellule il fait toujours froid.

La saison qu'il déteste le plus n'est pas l'hiver, bien que ce soit en hiver qu'il ait été vaincu, en hiver que son armée a été anéantie, en hiver que Albus lui a fait plier le genou, sur une étendue verglacée.

Il hait le printemps.

Le printemps, promesse de renouveau, promesse de changements.

Qui l'a remplacé auprès d'Albus ? Qui, désormais, lui offre les fleurs que Gellert choisissait pour lui ?

_Ton cœur trop froid ne sait pas saisir l'amour que je te porte…_

C'est sûr ces mots que Albus et lui s'étaient quittés…

Non, c'est sur cette fleur que Albus et lui s'étaient quittés, il y a déjà plus de vingt ans. Une fleur de nénuphar, à peine entrouverte qu'Albus avait déposé à ses pieds, devant la barrière de sorts qui le séparait du reste de la salle, le jour de son procès. Il l'avait posé, et puis il était parti sans se retourner et pour la première fois, Gellert avait eu des remords.

Une dernière fleur, pour clore une relation qui avait duré toute leur vie, bien qu'ils n'aient passé que deux mois en compagnie l'un de l'autre….

* * *

C'est Gellert qui avait initié Albus au langage des fleurs. Le jeune britannique ne s'était jamais intéressé à ce sujet, qu'il estimait pour les jeunes filles en mal de sensation, il n'y avait jamais vu aucun intérêt, pas vu la possibilité de transmettre un message uniquement déchiffrable par les initiés…

C'est pour cela qu'il avait regardé Gellert sans comprendre, le jour où celui-ci lui avait amené une fleure de bégonia jaune, qu'il lui avait attaché au revers, lors d'une de leur séance de bibliophilie.

_Je célèbre notre amitié naissante. _

Gellert s'était mordu les lèvres de frustration, comme à chaque fois que l'esprit d'autrui peinait à suivre le sien. Ce jour-là, il s'était montré odieux, et cela avait été leur première dispute.

Dès leur rencontre suivante, il lui avait offert un livre sur le sujet. Un lourd volume trouvé dans une librairie du chemin de traverse et qui avait fait lever les sourcils à Albus.

« Pourquoi m'offres-tu ceci ?

—Parce que c'est plus utile et plus intéressant que tu n'as l'air de le croire. »

Il y en avait eu beaucoup de fleurs, cet été là. Une althéa rose pour rassurer Albus, alors que leur affection dépassait peu à peu les limites convenues de l'amitié.

_J'ai de tendres sentiments pour vous. _

Une fleur d'angélique, lorsqu'ils trouvèrent enfin dans un vieux grimoire la première référence historique aux trois frères, la première preuve qu'ils ne couraient pas après une chimère mythologique…

_Inspiration. _

Une marguerite reine bleue, qu'Albus lui avait offerte quand Abelforth avait commencé à l'accuser des pires horreurs.

_Estime, confiance, je crois en vous. _

Oh, Albus, cher Albus, comme elle était mal choisie, cette fleur là, comme elle était mal placée, cette confiance !

Une fleur d'hortensia blanche, après le premier baiser volé…

_Témoin d'un amour naissant._

Le pavot rouge enfin, ce fameux pavot qui avait fait perdre son souffle à Albus quand Gellert lui avait tendu…

_Je te désire charnellement. _

Albus avait en un instant pris la couleur de la fleur et Gellert, observant la progression du sang sous la peau pâle avait cru être allé trop loin. Il l'avait cru, mais Albus avait tendu vers lui une main qui ne tremblait pas, avait caressé, doucement, si doucement, son menton, avait effleuré ses lèvres du pouce avant de remonter vers les mèches d'ord collées sur la tempe droite par la chaleur, la sueur de cet été…

« _Oui…oui_ ».

Gellert l'avait embrassé, presque chastement, puis l'avait couché dans les genêts.

* * *

Il avait pensé un instant qu'Albus reculerait après ceci. Que leur après-midi de passion et sa virginité perdue le refroidirait, mais le lendemain il portait une fleur de freesia rouge à la boutonnière, quand ils se retrouvaient pour le thé chez Bathilda.

_Invitation charnelle. _

Gellert se mordit les lèvres.

Et puis…et puis la dispute, et Ariana morte sur le sol.

Et plus de fleurs, pendant des années et des années jusqu'à une branche de tamarin, portée par une chouette couleur neige, alors que Albus débarquait sur le vieux continent pour l'y affronter.

_Tiens toi sur tes gardes_…Cher Albus, tellement vieux jeu, à prévenir ainsi son adversaire !

Gellert ne se battit pas de toutes ses forces ce jour-là…Cela ne finit pas comme il l'avait prévu. Il pensait tuer Albus, et en finir enfin avec des yeux bleus qui le poursuivaient jusque dans ses rêves, mais la fleur reçue le matin de la bataille…

Centaurée bleue…

_Sachez que je vous aime toujours. _

Comment aurait-il pu après cela ?

A chaque printemps, c'est la même chose, les souvenirs s'entremêlent jusqu'à la nausée.

Albus en ait venu à appréhender cette saison.

A chaque printemps, c'est la même chose, les souvenirs s'entremêlent jusqu'à la nausée.

Gellert en ait venu à _détester_ cette saison.

***Fin.


End file.
